1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pop-up tweeter and, more particularly, to a pop-up tweeter which is capable of improving an external design of a speaker mounted on a vehicle and has an opening and closing structure according to use.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, audio systems installed in a vehicle allow a user to listen to broadcasting and music in the vehicle. These audio systems chiefly includes an antenna, a media source (i.e., a radio tuner, a cassette, and a CD), units for sound waves and audio frequency amplification, speakers, and so on.
The speakers are the major elements of the audio system because they determine the performance of room acoustics in the vehicle. In order to enjoy stereo music, different kinds of speakers, such as a woofer speaker responsible for a range of a mid-bass band and tweeters responsible for a range of a high band are typically utilized.
One form of tweeter outputs a range of a high band, having a short wavelength and a strong direction characteristic. The characteristic of sound quality of the audio system is greatly changed according to the output direction of each of the tweeters in the vehicle respectively.
Accordingly, the conventional tweeters are generally installed in the inside covers of side mirrors provided in front doors on both sides of the vehicle so that the output directions are oriented toward the center of a driver's seat and a passenger seat.
However, the tweeters applied to an audio system for a vehicle are fixed so that they output sound only in the initially designed direction. Accordingly, these tweeters cannot provide optimized sound quality according to the position of a main listener in alternative directions. Furthermore, a driver's seat and a passenger seat can enjoy optimized sound quality only at specific positions because the output directions of the tweeters are installed towards the center of the driver's seat and the passenger seat. Thus, when the driver or passengers are not seated accordingly, the audio effect is lessened.